Diesel engines used to drive transport refrigeration equipment produce low frequency tones at their firing frequencies and their harmonics. The refrigeration units can be required to hold the load temperature within 0.1F.° of the set point which may be 40° F. for flowers or produce and −20° F. for ice cream. A number of these units can be parked and running at cold storage warehouses, interstate highway rest stops, etc. Because these units can be running at various loadings and because the engine speeds of the units are operator adjustable by a couple of percent, the noise outputs will be at different frequencies, but may be relatively coherent such that the various different frequency noise sources cyclically go into and out of phase. As the noise sources go from reinforcing to opposing the other noise sources, there is a perceived varying of the sound level. These tones can be sources of annoyance in the community adjacent areas where a number of units are running.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,705 discloses a noise attenuator employing a plurality of quarter wave resonator tubes and Helmholtz resonators. Each will be tuned to a separate narrow frequency range. The effectiveness of the various resonators will drop off as the frequencies of the noise sources vary from the design frequencies as the engine speed/load changes.